We are I★CHU! - Twinkle Bell ver.
|song= We are I★CHU! |image= We_are_ICHU!_Twinkle Bell.png |imgsize= 200px |kanji= |english= |performer=Twinkle Bell |attribute= |available= After completing Labyrinthe Chapter 12 Part 3 }} Video Song = Lyrics Rōmaji= Kururugi Mutsuki, Kururugi Satsuki No matter how dark, No matter how cold Kimi no yozora o teraseru Yuuki ni naritai Kanashimi wa namida de nagaseba ii Yorokobi wa uta ni takushitara ii Tsutaete yo kimi no mune no kodou o Bokutachi wa itsudemo soba ni iru yo Dareka o shinjiru koto Sore ga tsuyosa sa Kimi no te de narashite yo Hajimari no beru o Sou sa We want you!! Ima ni muchuu Waku waku suru you na tabi no tochuu Oretachi to isshou ni yukou ze Kitto We get you!! Sekaijuu Doki doki sasechuu habatake I★CHU! Shinjiteru Isshou ni　sekai o Hug!! Shichaou! No matter how dark, No matter how cold Kimi no yozora o teraseru Yuuki ni naritai Sabishisa wa kotoba ni kaereba ii Setsuna sa wa yorisoi aereba ii Oshiete yo motto motto kimi no koto Tsutawaru kai kono mune no atataka sa Kodoku to tatakau no wa Kyou de owari sa Tokubetsu na koto janai Sono te o nobashite Sou sa We want you!! Ima ni muchuu Oretachi hatenai tabi no tochuu Shinjireru nakama ga iru kara Kitto We get you!! Sekaijuu Nemurasenai ze oretachi I★CHU! Itsu no hi ka Kagayake sekai wo Shake!! Suru no sa Ashita e te o nobasou hatenai sekai e Sou sa We want you!! Ima ni muchuu Waku waku suru yo na tabi no tochuu Oretachi to isshou ni yukou ze Kitto We get you!! Sekaijuu Doki doki sasechuu habatake I★CHU! Shinjiteru Isshou ni　sekai o Hug!! Shichaou! No matter how dark, No matter how cold No matter how dark, No matter how cold Kimi no yozora o teraseru Yuuki ni narusa natte miseru no sa |-| Kanji = Kururugi Mutsuki, Kururugi Satsuki No matter how dark, No matter how cold 君の夜空を　照らせる　 勇気になりたい 悲しみは涙で流せばいい　 喜びは歌に託したらいい 伝えてよ　君の胸の鼓動を　 僕たちはいつでもそばにいるよ だれかを信じること　それが強ささ 君の手で鳴らしてよ　始まりのベルを そうさ We want you!! 今に夢中 ワクワクするような　旅の途中 俺たちと一緒に行こうぜ きっとWe get you!!　世界中 ドキドキさせちゃう　羽ばたけ　I★CHU! 信じてる　 一緒に世界を Hug!!　しちゃおう! No matter how dark, No matter how cold 君の夜空を　照らせる 勇気になりたい 寂しさは言葉に変えればいい 切なさは寄り添いあえればいい 教えてよ もっともっと君のこと 伝わるかい この胸の温かさ 孤独と戦うのは 今日で終わりさ 特別なことじゃない その手を伸ばして そうさ We want you!! 今に夢中 おれたち果てない 旅の途中 信じれる仲間がいるから きっとWe get you!!　世界中 眠らせないぜ 俺たち I★CHU! いつの日か かがやけ 世界を Shake!! するのさ 明日へ手を伸ばそう はてない世界へ そうさ We want you！！ 今に夢中 ワクワクするよな　旅の途中 俺たちと一緒に行こうぜ きっと We get you！！ 世界中 ドキドキさせちゃう　羽ばたけ I★CHU 信じてる　一緒に世界を Hug！！ しちゃおう No matter how dark, No matter how cold No matter how dark, No matter how cold 君の夜空を照らせる　 勇気になるさなってみせるのさ |-| English = Kururugi Mutsuki, Kururugi Satsuki No matter how dark, No matter how cold I want to become the courage that can illuminate your night sky You should wash away sadness with tears, you should entrust your joy to a song Convey to everyone your heartbeats, we are always by your side Believing in someone, that's strength. Ring the bell of beginning with your hands! That's right We want you!!　So into the present In the middle of this exciting journey Come along with us! We will surely get you!!　All around the world We’ll give you butterflies! Flap your wings, I★CHU! I believe that we can hug the world together! No matter how dark, No matter how cold I want to become the courage that can illuminate your night sky You can change your loneliness by words, you can be closer to your feelings Tell me more and more about you, and I will transmit the warmth of my heart to you! Your battle against loneliness will end today. I don't know if it will be special enough, but you can take my hand That's right We want you!!　So into the present Together in this endless journey, we can believe and trust our friends! We will surely get you!!　All around the world We will not let you sleep! We are I★CHU! Someday, we will shine and shake the world! Let's extend our hands to tomorrow, to an endless world! That's right We want you!!　So into the present In the middle of this exciting journey Come along with us! We will surely get you!!　All around the world We’ll give you butterflies! Flap your wings, I★CHU! I believe that we can hug the world together! No matter how dark, No matter how cold I can become the courage that can illuminate your night sky I'll show you that! Score rewards Easy= |-| Normal= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|5 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|246 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 6,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 6,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 6,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Hard= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|8 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|394 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Expert= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|10 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|611 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 20,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 20,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 40,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 40,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 Category:Songs Category:Daily Song Category:Twinkle Bell Category:Satsuki Kururugi Category:Mutsuki Kururugi